Spirit Acqua
by Digicouplesfan
Summary: Wechnia esta aburrido y se van a un viejo templo cercas de donde vive. Metal Sonic 3.0 es un prisionero que escapa de la autoridad regida en su lugar. Que ocurre cuando ambos tienen un encuentro extraño? Y de que profecia habla Lien-Da?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: SEGA Copyright © 2012. All rights reserved.

Comentario mio: Tails es mujer en este fic XD

* * *

><p><em>Era un día de lo más increíble para Wechnia y lo mejor es que no estaba al cuidado de sus padres. Tails (mamá) y Knuckles (papá) salieron de viaje por 2 semanas y es estaria SOLO COMPLETAMENTE en casa. Claro, !por supuesto! Ya es un adolescente, ¿qué puede salir mal?<em>

_Vale, era un poco descuidado. Pero eso no importaba mucho... ¿o sí?_

Wechnia: Vaya que no me pudo ir mejor, jeje~

Creo que no estaría mal si doy una vuelta por Angel Island, !gracias a Chaos que la Esmeralda Madre/Master Emerald esta protegida por esa barrera mágica! Bien, no tardaré mucho (sale de la casa y cierra la puerta con llave).

Creo que voy ir a visitar ese antiguo templo, ya lleva un buen tiempo solo desde que el tío Ray se fue. Me pregunto porque mi padre no me deja echarle un vistazo. !Tal vez haya un tesoro escondido! O mejor aún, !una antigua civilizacion escondida! :D

No creo que nadie se molestaria si voy al templo. Me ire volando, weeeeeeee!

_-Mientras tanto en otra dimensión...-_

Lien-Da: !Vamos, que no se escape!

Bokkun: !Si mi señora!

(Dirigiendose a un grupo de soldados enchidna) !Ya escuharon a su majestad! !¿Qué esperan?

Soldados: !Si señor! (todos corren a buscar al prisionero)

-Ya Lien-Da y Bokkun a solas-

Lien-Da: !Tenemos que tenerlo cuanto antes! !Estoy segura que se trata de EL!

!La profecia dice-

Bokkun: Perdone que la interumpa su majestad, pero al parecer un portal de otra dimensión se a abierto en la sección A2 de la cuidad Catastrophe

Lien-Da: No puede ser...

-Con Wechnia-

Wechnia: (Dentro del templo) V-vaya... !Este lugar es genial! Cómo es que papá nunca me conto sobre esto?

¿Huh? ¿Qué es eso? (se acerca un poco al agua) Parece solo agua pero no se porque siempre el agua me atrae de esta manera (rie divertido y ve su reflejo)

-En la otra dimensión-

Soldado 1: No podremos alcanzarlo, !es muy veloz!

Soldado 2: !Y menos con esas ideas tuyas!

Metal Sonic 3.0: (Si no me apresuro ellos me van a atrapar)!Nunca se van a salir con la suya! (salta al portal)

Soldado 1: !Debemos ir antes de qu-

Soldado 2: !NO! Ese portal no sabemos a donde nos podría llevar. Le llevamos nuestra noticia y ella nos dira que hacer

Soldado 1: Esta bien, de todas formas ese hojalata se va a pudrir como la basura que es algún dia

(Los soldados se van y Metal Sonic 3.0 está navegando por el portal)

Metal Sonic 3.0: Creo que estoy perdido, con varias de mis herramientas destruidas realmente no se que voy a hacer

¿Eh?, ¿Agua? (toca el agua pero recuerda que él no puede sentirla, pero puede ver que es real) No se porque siempre me he sentido tan fascinado de esta manera por el agua (mira su reflejo)

_Entonces algo_ _extraño sucedio: tanto Wechina como Metal Sonic 3.0 vieron como sus reflejos desaparecian para mostrar otra identidad que no era la suya (Wechnia miraba a Metal y Metal a Wechnia) accompa_ñado con una voz que no dejaba de susurrar "toma su mano, toma su mano y mirale a los ojos..."__

__Sin dudar ambos lo hicieron, no sabian porque pero hicieron caso a la voz y, como por arte de magia, Metal Sonic 3.0 aparecio al lado de Wechnia, en la dimensión de este...__

Wechnia: Pero que ra-

Calmate Wechnia, estuve imaginando todo esto, si, jajaj- (ve a Metal tirado)

!NO ES UN SUE- (se tapa la boca al ver que su acompañante se mueve)

Metal Sonic 3.0: Ugh... (se ve algo lastimado)

Wechnia: _No se que demonios pasa pero creo que lo mejor será ayudarlo_

Oye, ¿te encuentrás bien?

Metal Sonic 3.0: Supongo que si, (se levanta y Wechnia puede ver que Metal esta herido)

Wechnia: _Se supone que no deberia de hablar con extraños, un momento..._

!¿Tu eres el otro reflejo del agua?

Metal Sonic 3.0: (Observandolo) Yo también te vi del otro lado. Mira, no se que esta pasando pero como veo que me miras extraño te dire almenos una cosa: soy un robot del área AG de la sección A3, lugar de prisioneros como yo, que atentan contra la autoridad y el dictamen de Lien-Da. Ella, quien se hace llamar nuestra majestad, a estado esclavizando y torturando nuestra-

Wechnia: Oye, ¿un poco más despacio porfavor? !No entendi casi nada!

Metal Sonic 3.0: Muy bien, lo dire todavia m-

Wechnia: !¿A qué importa? _La verdad el se ve muy mal, creo que deberia de llevarlo a casa. Después de todo estoy solo y no me vendria mal una nueva presencia en casa_

Oyes, ¿que tal si te vienes conmigo?

Metal Sonic 3.0: No gracias

Wechnia: No te hagas la gran cosa, !mirate COMO ESTAS!

Metal Sonic 3.0: No lo hago por orgullo, y si yo soy el herido entonces a mi me importa, no a ti

_Wechnia no esperaba una pregunta asi. Es verdad, no lo conocia y ni siquiera sabia de su verdaderas intenciones. Y aun asi el no queria dejarlo, sentia algo que nunca sintio antes en su mano,como algo sobrenatural; y eso comenzo desde que hizo lo que la voz dicto que hiciera. El no sabia el porque, pero a este sujeto el lo hiba a ayudar..._

Wechnia: No importa, igual te ayudo. Yo te voy a reparar :D

Metal Sonic 3.0: (Algo extrañado) Bien, dejare que lo hagas. Llevame a donde tu consideres que puedas hacer el trabajo y yo estaré atento a lo que me digas

_Wechnia no necesitó escuhar_ m_ás. Y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Wechnia se llev_ó a Metal Sonic 3.0 a su casa, y obviamente lo hizo volando...__

* * *

><p>Continuara!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: SEGA Copyright © 2012. All rights reserved.

Sobre el fic: Es el segundo chapter. Espero que les guste :D

* * *

><p><em>Ya en casa de Wechnia...<em>

Wechnia: Ok, dejame ver si entendi todo:

Vienes de otra dimensión, donde AG es una pequeño sitio que era parte de Catastrophe City, mejor conocida como ciudad Catastrophe que es donde esta siendo utilizada para prisioneros como tu que tratan de eliminar su mandato, la cual es dirigida por una extraña llamada Lien-Da y tu por escaparte entraste al portal donde tocaste agua, me vistes, escuchaste una voz y después entraste a la dimensión en la que yo estoy?

Metal Sonic 3.0: Afirmativo

Wechnia: ¿Y lo peor de todo es que no puedes regresar?

Metal Sonic 3.0: Exactamente

Wechnia: !¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

Metal Sonic 3.0: No lo estoy, simplemente no puedo demostrar las mismas emociones que tú

Wechnia: Oh, yo no lo sabia...

_Wechnia se sentia mal por Metal, pues el pensaba que todos necesitábamos de emociones para poder vivir bien la vida. ¿Cómo disfrutar del helado si no sentías el sabor? Definitivamente tenia que ayudarle.._.

Wechnia: Muy bien, ya que te ves mejor~ (lo dice maliciosamente)

Metal Sonic 3.0:¿Mmm?

Wechnia: !Te enseñare como obtener emociones!

Metal Sonic 3.0: ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Wechnia: !Claro! Después de todo hablas con el hijo del ex guardián y la inventora más genial de todo Mobius (lo dice con orgullo)

Y ya que nos estamos conociendo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Metal Sonic 3.0: Mi nombre es Metal Sonic 3.0

Wechina: ¿Es en serio? ¿Ese es tu nombre?

Metal Sonic 3.0: Lo es. No tiene caso mentir mi nombre

Wechnia: Buen punto (pensando). Por tu apariencia se podría decir que eres como Sonic, y más como Metal Sonic. Te pondré un sobrenombre...

!¿Mmm? (se le ocurre una idea) !Qué te parece Metalli! Suena bien

Metal Sonic 3.0: No esta mal

Wechnia: Ok, desde ahora en adelante, !te llamare Metalli!

Metal Sonic 3.0: (Aplaude como cumplido) Bien, ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?

Wechnia: !HA! Yo soy Wechnia, !Wechnia The Echidna-Fox! Pero si quieres puedes decirme Wex

Metal Sonic 3.0: Ok, lo harė

-Mientras tanto en la otra dimensión-

Lien-Da:!¿Cómo que se escapó?

Soldado 1: (Temblando) !Lo sentimos su majestad!

Soldado 2: !Por favor, apiadase de nosotros!

Lien-Da: (Sonriendo) No lo se, esto es muy complicado. ¿Bokkun?

Bokkun: ¿Sí su alteza?

Lien-Da: Ya sabe que tiene que hacer

Bokkun:(Sonrisa malévola) Con gusto, oh gran señora

_Bokkun se llevo a los pobres sujetos al AG a la sección de tortura, lugar donde fueron golpeados, azotados y demás una y otra vez..._

Soldado 1: (Gritando de dolor)

Soldado 2: (Tratando de contener el dolor )Aghr...

Bokkun: Ya descansen, nuestra majestad les dirá que deberán de hacer después. Al menos siguen vivos (y se despide con una risa espeluznante, dejando a los soldados solos)

Soldado 1: Esto no hubiera ocurrido si esa maldita chatarra no se hubiera escapado (lo dice con rabia)

Soldado 2: Si, esa hojalata no las va a pagar muy caro (lo dice con odio) MUY CARO...

-Con Wechnia y Metal Sonic 3.0-

Wechnia: ¿Y como te sientes Metalli?

Metal Sonic 3.0: Mejor. Gracias

Wechnia: Eres un poco reservado, ¿no?

Metal Sonic 3.0: Yo actuó bien

Wechnia: ¿Todavía no confiás en mi?

Metal Sonic 3.0: Para tu información, no

Wechnia: ¿Y, por qué?

Metal Sonic 3.0: Porque somos desconocidos

Wechnia: ¿Y por qué me contaste todo?

Metal Sonic 3.0: (Sorprendido pero serio) Pensándolo bien, no lo se...

Wechnia: Yo si. Es que tu realmente confiás en mi

Metal Sonic 3.0: No lo entiendo...

Wechnia: Vamos yo se lo que te digo (sonriendo)

Metal Sonic 3.0: (Observando la mano con la que toco el agua, pues sentía que a pesar de que ya se sentía mejor algo nuevo había dentro de él) Supongo que si...

Wechnia: Vez, no era tan difícil aceptarlo :D

Metal Sonic 3.0: Si... Wex...

* * *

><p>Continuara...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: SEGA Copyright © 2012. All rights reserved.

Sobre el fic: Tercer chapter! Tarde porque tengo cosas más que hacer también por otro lado :D

* * *

><p><strong>-Con Lien-da-<strong>

Lien-Da: Vaya, !ya era hora!

Bokkun: Lo siento mi señora, usted sabe que si falto en atenderla a usted rápidamente es porque estoy haciendo lo que a usted le gustaría que hiciera (sonrisa malévola)

Lien-Da: Bien, tu si que sabes como tratar a tu majestad...

Mira Bokkun (mirada seria) se que mis soldados no van a lograr a capturarlo por más entrenados que estén, por lo que quisiera cambiar un poco los planes (lo acentuá gravemente)

Bokkun:(Se sorprende pero toma de vuelta su seriedad) Como usted lo desee

Lien-Da: Bokkun... quiero que yo y tú viajemos por el portal. Si así lo hacemos podre no solo capturar y destruir a esa basura metálica, sino que también me apoderare del gran tesoro del que habla la profecía. Se que es real y esa hojalata es la prueba de ello (lo dice muy enojada)

¿Me sigues?

Bokkun: (Se ríe de una manera demasiado intrigante) Sus deseos son ORDENES, querida majestad~

Bokkun y Lien-Da: Hahahahahahahaha!

**-Mientras con Wex y Metalli-**

Wechnia: Bien, lo primero que debes sentir es... !dolor! (le da un golpe en la cabeza)

Metal Sonic 3.0: … ¿Y que se supone que debería sentir?

Wechnia: Dolor Metalli, !dolor!

Metal Sonic 3.0: Tu dices dolor físico, pero ese dolor yo no lo siento Wex. El dolor que SI puedo percibir es un dolor que se encuentra dentro de mi

Wechnia ¿Un dolor dentro de ti? ¿Cómo es ese dolor?

Metal Sonic 3.0: No sabría decírtelo, solo se que es un dolor

Wechnia: Mmm (pensando) ¿Tiene que ver con tu hogar?

Metal Sonic 3.0: Afirmativo

Wechnia: Vaya, creí que no sentías ninguna emoción !pero lo que sientes ya es un buen principio!

Metal Sonic 3.0: No lo es

Wechnia:¿!Eh? ¿Por qué?

Metal Sonic 3.0: Porque ese dolor que siento es por los habitantes de Catastrophe City, y por...mi creador...

Wechnia: Yo no lo sabia. Lo sien-

Metal Sonic 3.0: ¿ Por qué te disculpas? No hiciste nada malo

Wechnia: Em bueno. Te lo explico después, es que es una historia larga y nosotros no tenemos tiempo. !Jaja!

Metal Sonic 3.0: Tienes razón Wex. Si no hay tiempo para historias menos para emociones, sera mejor que intente regresar a mi lugar. Gracias por lo que haces pero necesito terminar con Lien-Da lo antes posible

Wechnia: Oh (como triste) si, vamos al templo. Yo te llevo, después de todo soy el que mejor vuela. Hijo de Tails, duh!

_Wex y Metalli se dirigieron al antiguo templo, entrando y poniéndose en el lugar donde primero se conocieron. Al parecer el portal seguía abierto pero Metalli no podía entrar a el, por más que se esforzara..._

Metal Sonic 3.0: No entiendo, antes fue mucho más fácil

Wechnia: Tal vez ocupas más fuerza. ¿Qué tal si tratamos de entrar los dos?

Metal Sonic 3.0: No lo se, suena como una mala idea

Wechnia: !A vamos! ¿Qué podría pasar-

(Se tropieza, cayéndose y chocando con Wex, entrando los dos al portal)

Wechnia: Ah!

Metal Sonic 3.0: !Wex! (Lo sujeta del brazo y de repente sus manos brillan)

Wechnia: ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

Metal Sonic 3.0: Honestamente no lo se

(Sus manos dejan de brillar y aparecen en ellas puestas unos guantes de color azul marino)

Wechnia: Oye, !no sabia que tenias estos!

Metal Sonic 3.0: No son míos, pero tampoco son tuyos ¿Eso no es extraño?

(Se oye un sonido muy raro)

Voz: No se asusten, es completamente normal

Wechnia: !Oye, tu eres la voz de antes!

Voz: Si, siento haberlo asustado, no era mi intención

Metal Sonic 3.0: ¿Quién eres?

Voz: Perdónenme, de momento no puedo decirlo. Lo que si les puedo decir es que esos guantes son parte de los poderes que ambos comparten. !Era su destino encontrarse!

Muy pronto llegaran a Catastrophe City. Por favor, sean lo más unidos posible porque el lazo que hay entre ustedes es muy fuerte!

_Con ello la voz desaparece, dejando confundidos a Wex y a Metalli..._

* * *

><p>Continuara...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: SEGA Copyright © 2012. All rights reserved.

!Hola! Discúlpenme por no haber actualizado la historia. La verdad esta historia sera corta pero no sera tan desagradable aunque todo vaya muy rápido. Como les decía una vez, no necesariamente todos los fics los tienen que juntar, pues si se fijan bien pesar de que son los mismos personajes todos ellos conviven en diferentes tiempos. Pero aun así espero que les guste. Deberían de haber mas fics con Wechnia o Metal Sonic 3.0 jeje

Y por cierto, yo a Metal Sonic 3.0 lo pongo como héroe aunque en la realidad es villano y a Wechnia le di una personalidad (como se la di a Ashura) aunque sean glitches en realidad XD

Muchos ven a Ashura como villano y otros como héroe, se que haría un fantástico villano, pero yo lo prefiero como héroe XD

Aora, si, a leer!

* * *

><p><span>-Sonido de alarma-<span>

Lien-Da: !¿Qué ocurre?!

Equidna guardia: !Su majestad! !Su majestad! !Le traigo noticias!

Lien-Da: !SUELTALO YA! -muy alterada-

Bokkun: -Sorprendido por su reacción pero con la cara bien seria-

Equidna guardia: !Un extraño portal se ha abierto en Catastrophe City!

Lien-Da: _Maldición__, si voy ahora mismo __se que ser__á__ peor que si yo hubiera ido al portal_

Bokkun! !Quiero que dirijas las tropas y que vayan al lugar donde apareció el portal!

Bokkun: !Si su majestad! -Investigando- El portal esta en el sector AG

Lien-Da: _Esa basura metálica de seguro ya trajo a su amiguito_ !Quiero que las tropas asesinen a todo prisionero que vean, excepto a la hojalata y su acompañante!

Equidna guardia: ¿Asesinar a casi todos?

Bokkun: _¿C__ó__mo sabe __que es el robot y otro m__á__s__, sera parte de la profecía de la que tanto habla?_

Lien-Da: -Molesta- ¿Te atreves a cuestionarme?

Equidna Guardia: !No mi señora!

Bokkun: Si me disculpa su majestad, tengo un ejercito que manejar

Lien-Da: !Bien! Y asegurate de que su muerte sea dolorosa -sonríe coqueta y malvadamente-

Bokkun: Con mucha gusta su majestad -sonrisa malévola-

Lien-Da: Y guardia, le perdono la vida pero solo por esta ocasión, necesito que cuide junto con los otros mi propiedad y a mi

Equidna Guardia: Gracias mi señora – con mirada esperanzada-

Lien-Da: Pero eso no significa que tendrás un castigo

Equidna Guardia: -Aceptando con miedo lo que le esperaba- Si mi señora...

-Con Wechnia y Metal Sonic 3.0-

Wechnia: Awee, mi cabeza -muy adolorido-

Metal Sonic 3.0: ¿Estás bien Wex?

Wechnia: Si, gracias... -mira alrededor- ¿Donde estamos?

Metal Sonic 3.0: Estamos en AG, el lugar donde están los prisioneros, que representa el 98% de los habitantes de Catastrophe City

Wechnia: Ohhhhhhhhhhh – lo dice tristemente-

¿Cuál es el 2 por ciento?

Metal Sonic 3.0: Son los ciudadanos temerosos que se le unieron y todo lo que es el ejercito, los guardias reales, los...

Wechnia: Ya ya, ya entendí

Metal Sonic 3.0: ¿No te gusta el panorama verdad?

Wechnia: !Como me va a gustar si solo veo lugares oscuros y más adelante se notan celdas!

Metal Sonic 3.0: Aun así créeme que muchos de los que sirven a Lien-Da no están de acuerdo con ella, algunos de ellos quisieran cambiar pero si lo hacen serán prisioneros o morirán

Wechnia: Nada comparado con la buena vida que llevo...

Quisiera poder ayudar -cierra sus manos en forma de puño-

Metal Sonic 3.0: Yo también quisiera cambiar el destino de Catastrophe City. No sabes la rabia que me da ver a su a su gente. No me miran como su amigo, me temen por mi creador y sobre todo por se una máquina, si tan solo fuera diferente

Wechnia: Mmm. ¿Sabes? Yo creo que eres un buen robot. Si tuviera que tener un hermano ese serias tu :D

Metal Sonic 3.0: -Se sorprende- Gracias Wex

Wechnia: ¿A-acaso te sorprendiste?

-Escuchan ruido y ambos se esconden entre la oscuridad y ven una pequeña tropa ingresar-

Soldado 1: !Ya escucharon, tenemos que eliminar a todos los prisioneros excepto a los dos sujetos que vinieron del portal!

Tropa: !Si!

Wechnia: -Muy despacio- !Pero que demo- ¿Metalli?

Metal Sonic 3.0: No es justo, por haber regresado pueden perecer por mi culpa

Wechnia: Ya Metalli, no te culpes...

Metal Sonic 3.0: Wex, se que suena raro, pero necesito que me ayudes. Necesitamos distraerlos y proteger a los ciudadanos, ellos no merecen esto

Wechnia: Ja, ¿crees que te dejaría solo? !Claro que te voy a ayudar, somos amigos! -Muy bajito hablo-

Metal Sonic 3.0: Wex...

Soldado 1: Bien, solo comenzamos y...

-CRACK!-

Integrante de la tropa: !Es un robot en la entrada!

Soldado 1: -Voltea- !Es la maldita hojalata!

Metal Sonic 3.0: No me atraparan

Soldado 1: _Lien-Da me recompensara muy bien_ !Ya lo veras! !Tropa, capturenlo!

_Metal Sonic 3.0 burlo a todos, dejándolos heridos y no de gravedad, pero lo suficiente como para detenerlos por nos buenos segundos y derribar parte de arriba que hizo que cerrada el pase de la entrada al camino de las celdas donde se encontraban los prisioneros. Por supuesto Metal Sonic 3.0 quedo al lado de las celdas_

Soldado 1: !Maldito!

Integrante de la tropa: !Señor!,! ¿qué hacemos ahora?!

Soldado 1: !Iremos a buscar una entrada nueva o la haremos! !MUÉNVASE YA!

-Del otro lado-

Metal Sonic 3.0: Mi fuerza mejoró. ¿Tendrá que ver con esa rara sensación que tuve desde que cruze el portal?

Wechnia: !Lo lograste Metalli! Y whoa, !eres muy fuerte! ¿Oye que es eso?

Metal Sonic 3.0: ¿Qué cosa Wex?

Wechnia: !Mirate! !Lo que era amarillo ahora esta de verde!

Metal Sonic 3.0: Tal vez por eso me hice más fuerte

Wechnia: Entonces yo también me hice más fuerte :D

Metal Sonic 3.0: Eso es bueno. Ahora vamos por los prisioneros, lo mejor sera liberarlos y protegerlos en algún lugar seguro, fuera de AG. Y después iremos a acabar con Lien-Da

Wechnia: !Cuentas conmigo Metalli!

Metal Sonic 3.0: Muy bien, hay que ir ya Wex

Wechnia: !Ok!

_Y así Metal Sonic 3.0 y Wechnia se dirigieron a las celdas, sin saber que sus cambios no solo los hacia más fuerte en batalla..._

* * *

><p>Continuara!<p> 


End file.
